Connection
by TimrousBeastie
Summary: Post Dalek. 9Rose. After believing Rose was dead, then being proved wrong, the Doctor needs to reassure himself that she's alive. Very smutty.


**Connection**

They sat there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Adam had been sent out – the Doctor had even allowed him to explore the TARDIS – anything to get Adam away.

He _had_ to talk to Rose. There was so much he needed to say. So much he wanted to ask. He thought he'd lost her. Thought she'd been killed. That he'd never see her again. The shock and anguish that had torn him apart when he'd heard the Dalek's scream of 'exterminate,' he would never forget… She'd died. And it was his fault for bringing her here. His fault she'd died…

Except she hadn't…

When he'd seen her still standing there next to the Dalek, so very much alive, his disbelief could not rival the relief and joy that swept through him.

So here they were, sitting next to one another in complete silence on the grille of the TARDIS console room, resting their backs against the wall. The Doctor could not stop glancing at her – still terrified that he was hallucinating, and that it would turn out that she was still dead.

Rose was terribly worried about the Doctor. He had not spoken a word since they'd stepped into the TARDIS. He hadn't stopped finding excuses to touch her in some way – maybe a small squeeze of his hand on hers, or a simple brush of his arm against her own. Not that Rose didn't relish each and every single one, but he looked rather ill, and he hadn't stopped shaking.

"Doctor?" she whispered softly.

He didn't answer. He didn't even look as though he'd heard her; lost as he was, deep within his thoughts.

The Dalek's statement rang through his mind. _"The woman you love."_

Was she the woman he loved? He had never really stopped and paused to consider it. Before, whenever the thought of love had come into his mind, he'd roughly pushed it aside and dismissed it. After running away from it for so long, he was now forced to confront and deal with it.

The answer was simple: Yes. Yes he did love Rose.

"Doctor?" she tried again, louder this time.

No response. He didn't even blink. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

Without thinking, Rose lifted her hand, placing it on his cheek.

That got his attention.

He slowly turned to face her, looking into her eyes. Rose was startled by the colour of his irises – they'd darkened so much, they were almost black. She watched in wonderment as her hand trailed down his jaw-line and her fingers traced his lips. She gave a soft gasp as, without taking his eyes off her, his tongue slid out slowly, and swirled around her fingertip.

"Doctor I:-" but she was silenced as he began to gently suck…

The Doctor was overcome with the need to feel her. To make sure she was still alive. Still with him… That she wasn't going anywhere…

So he leant forwards, placing his hand on top of hers and pulling it away from his face, and noticing her eyes widen as she realised what he was about to do. He brushed his lips against her, slowly grazing the tender flesh before pulling away.

Rose moaned at the loss of contact, and slid a hand behind the nape of his neck, pulling him back towards her. She pressed her lips against his, eyes closed in ecstasy as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Rose sighed, and the Doctor took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her, caressing her tongue with his. By unspoken agreement, the pace changed, and suddenly all the passion and desperation that had been gnawing away at him, took hold, and the kiss became more frantic.

The Doctor could barely think straight as waves of pleasure rolled through him. Somewhere amongst the confusion in his mind, came the realisation that the floor would not be the best place for this.

Somehow he managed to gradually stand – pulling Rose with him – without breaking the kiss. They made their way down the corridor slowly; still wrapped up within each other. Rose managed to slide the leather jacket off his shoulders and into a heap on the floor.

His room was nearest, and they burst through his door. He kicked it shut as they shuffled a few steps, and fell together onto his bed. He realised that this was probably not the most romantic way of doing things, and, desperate as he was to feel her skin beneath his, he vowed to make this just as enjoyable for her as it was for him.

His mouth wandered away from her lips, and meandered across her cheek and to her neck, where, to his utmost pleasure, he found her pulse racing away under his tongue. He lightly circled the rapid beat with his teeth, gently scraping at the tender skin there, delighting in the delicious taste of her. After a few moments, he moved further down, reaching the hollow below, just before her collarbone. It was at this point, as he licked and sucked, as Rose's head fell back against the pillows in bliss, when they both knew that she was completely at his mercy. He paused to look back up at her, awed by her trust in him, her eyes closed, face tilted upwards and mouth slightly open with pleasure.

He slowly reached a hand up and flicked open the button at the top of her shirt. He felt her tremble beneath him in anticipation, heat rolling off her in waves. He kissed the newly displayed flesh, her groaning beneath him. He unfastened the next button, trailing his kisses down the path of skin opening up for him. Four buttons left. And each was undone with the same amount of care and precision as the first. As he reached the soft velvety skin that surrounded the dip of her naval, he heard her give a small moan of desire. He gave a small chuckle against her stomach, circling the dip with his tongue before plunging into it.

Rose's body was beyond her control, and as his tongue probed her, her hips thrust forwards into his chest as she shuddered, letting him know exactly which part of her yearned for his attention. But he wasn't done yet. He gradually moved upwards again, gently circling his arms around her and slipping his hands beneath her back to unclasp the piece of clothing on her chest that was preventing him from reaching her bare skin. He flung it away carelessly, and gazed down at her. She made to cover herself with her hands, embarrassed, but he stopped them midway, and put them by her sides, holding them there.

"Doctor." She felt self-conscious.

He calmed her and hushed her quietly, and she could see in his eyes that she was perfect. He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on each breast, and, as she gasped in delight, he began to suck and nibble gently…

She wanted – needed – him desperately, but knew that he was not going to give in to her that easily – he wanted to spend as much time as possible on each part of her body, and she loved him for it; but was paying the price dearly as her lust drove her wild. She didn't know how long she would last.

As the Doctor twirled his tongue on her other nipple, he reached a hand between them and undid the button on her jeans, sliding the zip oh-so-slowly down. She wanted to help him, wanted to yank down the trousers that were getting in the way, but her arms were still pinned at her sides, and he showed no sign of letting them go any time soon. Painfully slowly, he slipped her jeans down, sliding them over her thighs, then her calves, and finally on to the floor, taking her socks with them. He then did the same with her knickers, and ever so slowly, pulled them down and off, throwing them to the floor.

By this point, Rose was going out of her mind with desire, and did not feel at all awkward. She realised that she was at an unfair advantage, and had just been stripped of all her clothes, lying naked before him; while he had only lost his leather jacket. As he crawled back up her, aiming for her neck once again, she suddenly twisted and rolled over, trapping him underneath her, his arms stretched out either side of his head.

"My turn," she grinned, tongue poking out cheekily in between her teeth.

The Doctor struggled, but she held him fast, hips straddling his stomach, and eventually he gave up, deciding to give in to whatever Rose was planning to do, and relaxed.

"That's better," she smiled, before lowering her head and giving his neck the same treatment he had given hers. As he groaned with pleasure beneath her, she savoured the taste of his skin, trying to commit every flavour that passed across her lips to memory. As she slid downwards, her tongue was transfixed by the double pulse that she found, and she spent a few minutes trying to find its rhythm so she could suck on it every time it throbbed underneath.

She realised with frustration that, while he had had a relatively easy time ridding her of her top, she was going to have a harder time getting rid of his. He didn't seem to be helping at all; keeping his arms firmly either side of his head, laid out on the bed. She found it impossible to remove the shirt without his assistance, and after much struggling, was sorely tempted to just rip it. She gazed up at him, giving him a wounded puppy-dog-eyed look, knowing he had never been able to resist _that_ look.

It didn't fail, and as he looked at her, his hearts melted. He saw a flicker of triumph in her eyes, and inwardly sighed, knowing that he couldn't refuse her anything when she looked at him like that – and she knew it. He helped her to raise the shirt over his head, and watched her intently as she traced the contours of his chest with her hands. Then, without warning, she ran her tongue across his taught stomach. His torso juddered as he drew a ragged breath. Rose smirked to herself, and drew her tongue further down and down until she reached the waistline of his trousers. She hurriedly tugged them down and hurled them to the floor.

It seemed fitting that he wore y-fronts. He just seemed like that kind of guy. But Rose was more focussed on what was contained _within_ his pants than the brand. She could already see the effects she was having on him, and grinned slyly – it was payback time.

She lowered her head and kissed him through the cotton, allowing her lips to gently tease him before pulling back. She allowed her forefinger to lightly touch him, running it up and down, before wrenching the pants away and to the floor.

The Doctor jerked up, trying to free himself from Rose's grip. She stopped him, grabbing both his hands with hers and looked him in the eye. "Let's see how much self control you have." She said it as a challenge, and the Doctor was determined to win. He reluctantly lay his head back down and gritted his teeth, waiting for the torture he knew was sure to come.

He gasped in surprise as he felt her tongue run up and down him. Slowly. Teasingly. He clenched his fists, the thrill racing through him. He _mustn't_ give in. He bit back a muffled groan as she whirled her tongue against the tip. She softly wrapped her lips around the head and began to suck gently. That was when he lost it. He could resist her no longer and deftly rolled over on top, flipping her onto her back.

"Not much then," she laughed, her eyes twinkling. She had little time to gloat however, as, in one swift movement; he slid a hand between their bodies, and sunk a finger into her. Rose gave a sharp intake of breath as he began to slowly move his finger in and out of her. Her head fell back, and she pushed her hips up nearer to him to allow him easier access. He refused to change his pace, determined to make this last as long as possible. She whimpered, and he slipped another finger into her.

"Doctor," she groaned, her voice hoarse, before lifting her head slightly to kiss him again.

Judging by the wetness coating his hand, the Doctor knew that she was ready. He pulled his head away from her and fixed his eyes on hers, waiting for her to grant him access. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him down…

They both moaned simultaneously as they connected.

"Doctor," she breathed… But any other words were lost amongst groans, pants and sighs as he thrust into her, her hips bucking up against him. Teeth clashed against one another, moist flesh slid against moist flesh, hands gripped at shoulders and nails dug into skin. He buried himself deep within her, needing to feel that she was alive. They were as close as physically possible… and still it was not close enough. They both wanted more. They wanted to be closer. To not know where the other began, and where they ended. The Doctor saw it in her eyes that she wanted it too… And so he leant forwards, and, instead of kissing her as she thought he would, he pressed his forehead against hers, and broke laws set down by his people aeons ago.

Rose gasped in shock as she felt him penetrate her mind, submerging himself in her. She felt him envelop her within himself and explore every part of her being. She knew she should feel somehow violated, but this was what she wanted. No secrets. No hiding. This was her – all of her. Everything she was and ever would be. It was a total invasion of privacy, but he was also inviting her to explore his own mind. And so she immersed herself within him, learning all there was to know about him.

The Doctor found what he was looking for, and pulled gently at her mind, opening a seal that had never been opened.

Rose's breath caught in her throat as a tumult of new emotions crashed down on her, and her mind exploded with colours. Emotions she'd never known she'd had surfaced and whirled through the very core of her being. She felt a profound aching sense of pure love right then. An indescribable feeling of adoration for the man above her. And as this new feeling crashed through her, she felt their minds merge together as one.

This was the closest they could ever be.

They were so deep within one another, that they could not tell who was who. She could see him above her.. Except it was herself she saw, and she was seeing it with his own eyes. Every time she gasped, she used his lips. When she reached up a hand to stroke his face, it was his own hand that she used. And when he told her he loved her, he used her mouth to whisper the words.

She was almost there. And so was he. And as they both tipped over the edge, she gripped his hand, and they both gasped breathlessly, using the other's lips, "Together."

And together they fell.

The Doctor released her gently from himself, and allowed their minds to separate into their own individual selves. But although he was gone, the emotions that he had unleashed from within her stayed, taking her over. The deep love she felt for him was still there. Her eyes felt full, and they dripped down her cheeks.

He lifted a hand to gently brush them away from her face, and she could see the startling blueness of his eyes emphasised by his own tears. She smiled and kissed them away, chasing them down his face.

He rolled off her, and rested himself on an elbow, not taking his eyes off her. She looked right back at him, trying to convey everything she felt for him through her eyes. There was no need. He knew. And he reciprocated.

He slowly sank down to lie on his back, and pulled Rose across to rest her head on his chest.

His voice rang out over the room, as his eyes closed. "Rose Tyler. I think I may love you."

She tilted her head up to look at his face to peek at his face, and grinned at the red tinge that laced his cheeks.

"Doctor. I think I may love you too."


End file.
